


Unexpected Solutions

by SilberFelx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Byleth becoming a zookeeper, English isn't my first language but I'm trying, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Jeralt Reus Eisner, Mentioned Sothis, No Outline, Non-consensual Transformation, basically Solon transforms all the students into literal beasts, because why not, but it's not a good one, first try writing stuff on this site, making stuff up as I go, no Gilbert cause who needs that guy, oh and they are the only one capable of understanding their students, so pretty much my entire life, there's a reason for that i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilberFelx/pseuds/SilberFelx
Summary: After countless runs, Byleth still hasn't found the perfect ending they are desperately searching for. Sothis only grows more concerned as time goes on, watching her friend bear a pain that no ordinary being could without going insane - or dying at the spot.Still, she tries to believe in them, as more and more little details seem to diverge from the original timeline. But will that be enough?Probably not, at least not until something very unexpected happens, which throws Byleth off - though this might be exactly what is needed.
Relationships: Black Eagles Students & Blue Lions Students & Golden Deer Students, My Unit | Byleth & Everyone
Kudos: 18





	Unexpected Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So this is a random idea I came up with and I decided it would be a good opportunity to get back into writing. That being said, I have barely any experience writing in English, and AO3 is new territory to me as well. So if you have anything to give me tips on, I'd really appreciate it!

Time was a strange thing. Byleth had always known this, and it only became ever more apparent throughout the thousands of lives they'd lived.  
And yet, after living through the same five year war over and over, they still carried on trying to reach a perfect ending that seemed even more impossible the longer their journey went on.  
This, however, didn't stop them. They were determined - for better or for worse. Sothis herself wasn't exactly sure what kept them going, as she had seen the horrors they faced, and even as a goddess, she felt the burden slowly crushing her. How Byleth didn't go insane, or die on the spot, like a regular human being probably would, she never understood.  
They themselves weren't even sure what drove them forward anymore. They had seen Sothis' eyes, but the emotion in them was not something Byleth could read. It was probably just annoyance at her bound-to body forcing her to live the same lives again and again. This could also be concern for her friend who continued to sacrifice their sanity for a cause they weren't aware of anymore.  
And maybe, just maybe... It was fear. Horror before what Byleth was turning into - or rather, returning to being. An emotionless vessel, a puppet without a sense of self, just a marionette in Rhea's sick plan of reviving her mother.  
Whatever it was, Byleth didn't care anymore. They drove forward with a sense of duty that they didn't know where it came from. And Sothis really had no choice but to believe in them.  
Finally, after countless tries, something changed forever. Previously, whatever harsh methods they used, the flow of time would simply return to it's true path right away. But this, this proved to be a constant change. However small it may be - a cat having a different favorite kind of fish isn't something that changed the world - it was a success.  
So Byleth carried on. And after just as many, if not more lives lived again, something out of order happened that they hadn't expected in the slightest. But that may be exactly what they needed.

As usual, Byleth had taken the eternal darkness in the so-called forbidden spell of Zahras as an opportunity to speak to Sothis about how to continue action in this timeline.  
With her words about nothing apparent changing still in mind, they left Solon no time to prolong the battle after ripping their way out of the prison dimension and immediately rammed the Sword of the Creator right through his chest, violently tearing his white flesh when swinging it to the side to get it back out.  
The Agarthan, who had posed as the monastery's librarian, eyes wide with shock, slowly drew his lips into an aggressive grin.  
"So you can even consume the darkness itself..." His raspy voice didn't reach Byleth's ears, as they didn't expect to hear anything new from him.  
"Still, you are too late, Fell Star." This drew their attention. Had he said this before?  
"Your students... now are the beasts... they had in them all along..." With that and an inhuman death gurgle, he fell to the ground. The black blood painted the forest's earth and Byleth drew their eyebrows together, irritated at the dying words of one of their mortal enemies.  
And then they looked to their students. Who weren't there anymore. Instead, what looked back at them seemed to be one of the most ridiculous collections of animals they'd ever seen.  
Three birds of varying sizes and a bat sat on top of a huge grey animal sporting big tusks, giant ears and a snout that was as long as Lorenz' speeches about true nobility. On top of that, a few unfamiliar smaller beings sat between the front feet of the huge thing, one with grey fur around it's body and white fur around it's head with black stripes interrupting the white around the eyes; one similar to a regular mouse, small and cute, with orange fur and a long, bushy tail, seemingly asleep; and one with a scaly body, that Byleth couldn't exactly take in before it suddenly rolled itself into a ball.  
Where did the Black Eagles go?  
For once in their lives, they were quite relieved when Byleth heard a familiar voice shouting "I am Ferdinand von Aegir!" at the top of his lungs. Surprisingly, this turned out to be one of the birds making that noise, one with a lot of colors covering it's feathers, and Byleth stared at it in confusion when it settled down on their shoulder. As they took a closer look, they were pretty sure those eyes belonged to Ferdinand.  
Byleth did a double-take, and then another one. But as much as they didn't want to believe it, these animals had the eyes of their class. Was that what Solon had talked about? Did he transform them?  
The nighting gale... Dorothea. The black eagle, Edelgard. The bat, Hubert. The colorful bird, Ferdinand. Who continued screaming his signature phrase in their ear. The weird big grey animal, Petra. The mouse-like one, Linhardt, asleep as usual. The one which Byleth believed to be called a badger, Caspar. Then the last one must be Bernadetta.  
They didn't open their mouth very often, but Byleth couldn't help themselves facing this situation.  
"What the fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue, I promise future chapters will be longer!


End file.
